The invention relates to a motor vehicle with a front structure, wherein in a lower load plane of the front structure, two front axle supports which are laterally spaced from one another extend in the vehicle longitudinal direction.
It is known to arrange containers for liquids in a motor compartment of a motor vehicle.
One object of the invention is to create a motor vehicle, in the case of which a container for liquids is arranged in a motor compartment.
This and other objects are achieved by a motor vehicle with a front structure, wherein in a lower load plane of the front structure, two front axle supports which are laterally spaced from one another extend in the vehicle longitudinal direction. The two front end sections of the two front axle supports are connected to one another by two crossmembers which, in the longitudinal vehicle direction, are spaced from one another by a distance. In an intermediate space between the two front axle supports a container for receiving liquids is arranged.
A motor vehicle according to the invention comprises a front structure. In a lower load plane of the front structure, two front axle supports which are laterally spaced from one another extend in the vehicle longitudinal direction.
Advantageously, the two front end sections of the two front axle supports are connected to one another by two crossmembers which, in the vehicle longitudinal direction are spaced from one another by a predetermined distance. In an intermediate space between the two front axle supports, a container for receiving liquids is arranged.
In an advantageous embodiment, three load planes with load paths are formed in body components such as side members and crossmembers for receiving and passing on loads or forces, which are generated during a vehicle collision.
Spaced from the lower load plane of the front structure in the vertical direction z in a middle load plane, two (motor) side members which are laterally spaced from one another are arranged.
In an upper load plane, which is spaced from the middle load plane in the vertical direction z, two side members are arranged. Both the side members extend in the vehicle longitudinal direction, in the direction of a front wall of a passenger cell of the motor vehicle.
The two (motor) side members are advantageously connected to one another by a bumper extending in the vehicle transverse direction. The side members of the upper load plane are connected to one another via the front ends of an upper crossmember.
In an advantageous embodiment, a height of the container corresponds to a maximum height of the crossmembers.
Advantageously, the height of the container is in a maximum range of 2 cm≤h≤6 cm.
In an advantageous embodiment, a front transverse section of the container is fastened to the front crossmember. A rear transverse section of the container is fastened to the rear crossmember.
At least one pumping device is advantageously arranged on the container. The pumping device is connected to a filler pipe of the container.
Advantageously, the container, a housing of the pumping device and the filler pipe are produced in one part or two parts.
In an advantageous embodiment, the pumping device is provided with at least one sensor for measuring and/or for indicating values and/or states in the container.
The respective sensor advantageously measures at least the liquid (water) level and generates a warning signal.
In an advantageous embodiment, on a free end the filler pipe comprises a detachable closure.
Advantageously, the container, the housing of the pumping device and the filler pipe are produced from plastic.
In an advantageous embodiment, the plastic of the container, of the housing of the pumping device and of the filler pipe is polypropylene.
The container, the housing of the pumping device and the filler pipe is advantageously a blow-molded part.
In an advantageous embodiment, the container, the filler pipe and the housing of the pumping device are produced from two shells.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.